


i'll pick you up when you're getting down

by regrettes



Series: emma serenades alyssa in the most awkward ways [6]
Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F, Songfic, this is cute please take my fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 03:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19287346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regrettes/pseuds/regrettes
Summary: Talent shows were Emma's worst nightmare, but maybe this one wasn't going to be so bad.





	i'll pick you up when you're getting down

Emma was really nervous about the idea of playing at the talent show again, but since she was already committed to it there was really no backing out of it at this point. She spent her afternoons practicing in the band closet, singing her heart out as she tried to get the chords right so that she didn’t make a fool of herself. No one ever came down the hallway, so she didn’t have to worry about someone finding her and bugging her. But the day of the talent show, her anxiety was extra high, the blonde not knowing if she could actually get on stage in front of everyone. What if everyone booed at her?

 

Soon enough it was time for the talent show to work, her nerves almost getting the best of her as she thought about everything that could possibly go wrong with the performance, but it was too late to back out once she was backstage. She just had to wait her turn and hope that nothing went wrong. She turned her guitar in the waiting area, wanting to be sure that she would sound good when she went on stage. The whole school was out there, they had to be because of the stupid ‘school sanctioned’ part of the event. They always planned these things for when school was still in session so everyone had to attend. And for people who weren’t afraid of what other people thought of them it was a perfect set up. But Emma was already the laughing stock of the school, so this only made it worse for her.

 

Finally her name was announced, and Emma had to make her way onto the brightly lit stage, not being able to make out a face in the audience at first. She had to lock onto something so she didn’t panic, but first she had to make it to the mic. “H-Hi, I’m Emma Nolan and I’m going to be singing Lego House by Ed Sheeran,” Emma looked out into the crowd, her heart hammering at the idea of playing in front of everyone after the incident a few years ago. But she locked eyes with Alyssa, and with a deep breath, she leaned closer to the mic.

 

_I'm gonna pick up the pieces_

_And build a Lego house_

_When things go wrong we can knock it down_

 

She knew that looking at Alyssa would ground her, but what she didn’t expect was for Mrs. Greene to be seated right next to her daughter, giving her the meanest death glare possible. Emma tried to just keep herself focused on Alyssa, who had the biggest smile on her face as she looked out at the blonde. This was the type of support that Emma needed, even if she hadn’t gone on a date with Alyssa yet, this was already better than she’d expected.

 

 

_And it's dark in a cold December, but I've got ya to keep me warm_

_And if you're broken I'll mend ya_

_And keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on now_

 

_I'm out of touch, I'm out of love_

_I'll pick you up when you're getting down_

_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_

 

Emma felt her heart hammering as she sang, her guitar being the only thing keeping her from melting into a puddle at the pure look of adoration in Alyssa's eyes. It was hard to see her in the crowd with the lights beating down on her, but Emma could tell from the look in her eyes and the smile on her face that the feelings she felt for Alyssa Greene were returned. There was nothing she’d ever wanted more in her life, and that was saying something because she’d wanted to get a letter from Hogwarts pretty badly as a kid. Alyssa had been the only person her heart had attached to in this way, and to see that the girl was looking at her like _that_ was mind-blowing.

 

_I’m gonna paint you by numbers and color you in_

_If things go right we can frame it, and put you on a wall_

 

_And it's so hard to say it but I've been here before_

_And I'll surrender up my heart and swap it for yours_

 

The song was going so much better than freshman year had, and she knew that it was because she’d grown not only as a musician, but as a person. And part of that growing was facing her feelings head on instead of pretending to be ‘normal.’ She was herself and herself was in love with Alyssa Greene. It was a weird feeling to be in love at such a young age, but who says that you can’t be 17 and in love? It happened in the movies all the time, so why couldn’t it happen to her?

 

She felt herself flying into the final chorus, heart hammering as she thought about everything that was going to come after. Her nerves were coming back, but she pushed them away as best she could. They wouldn’t boo her this time, she didn’t choke, and she knew that she sounded better than she used to.

 

_I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind_

_I'll do it all for you in time_

_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_

 

_I'm out of touch, I'm out of love_

_I'll pick you up when you're getting down_

_And out of all these things I've done, I'll love you better now_

 

As she finished singing and went backstage, she felt her heart rate escalate, listening to the people still clapping for her. As she made her way back toward the music room to set her guitar in it’s case, she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She didn’t usually get texts, so it was probably her grandma telling her she was going to be late getting home from her knitting club. She waited to check it until she was back in the auditorium, seated two rows behind Alyssa and her mother. She turned her brightness down when it blinded her, feeling a bright blush reach her cheeks as she read the message.

 

**_Alyssa_** ❤

 

_You sounded incredible babe_ ❤

_Absolutely blew everyone else out of the water_

 


End file.
